deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer vs Demoman
Tracer vs Demoman is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 19! Overwatch vs Team Fortress! For Queen, Country and their teams! Which British unit takes the win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The United Kingdom: A country renowned for the contrast in posh class, and grittiness - and home to many fantastic fictional soldiers. Boomstick: Whether they favour speed and elegance, or strength and taking no prisoners, they're sure to get the job done. ' Wiz: Lena Oxton, the Tracer from Overwatch. '''Boomstick: And Tavish DeGroot, the Demoman of Team Fortress 2. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tracer (Rally the Heroes) 'Boomstick: In a world where humanity seemingly failed to heed the warning of ''every ''evil robot film in history... ' Wiz: Where machines rose against their sentient oppressors... '''Boomstick: Only the finest of heroes could stand between the mechanical terrors and defeat. Wiz: Made up of skilled pilots, professional ninjas and mechanical- ironic- ''units. '''Boomstick: This sets up the force known as Overwatch. ' Wiz: Lena Oxton, otherwise more well known by her code name: Tracer, is the youngest pilot entered into the flight programme of Overwatch. But she proved to have skill beyond her years, not knowing the meaning of the word fear, and she soon rose to become the prize pilot of the entire organisation. Boomstick: So, she had Han Solo levels of self confidence and piloting abilities, right? Why is she not fighting him again? ''' Wiz: *Ahem* '''Boomstick: Ahh... Anyway, thanks to Tracer's amazing skills- among those of the other heroes- the world was free of the machine based threat. Phew. And then everyone lived happily ever- Oh, who the hell falls for that any more? Wiz: Of course it was not that simple. The ambition of a teleporting fighter jet urged for a test subject. So Overwatch did what any sane force would do: they used their best ''pilot to try the new potentially dangerous technology. (The World Could Always Use More Heroes) '''Boomstick: If it worked for XCOM, why not assume it might work for these guys? And sure, Tracer ''nearly ''got lost somewhere in time, but it must have been pretty cool! And besides, she had good teammates. Like Winston. ' Wiz: *sigh* Yes, thanks to her Gorilla Scientist ally, Tracer was able to remain in her current time because of his invention: The Chronal Accelerator. With this device, Tracer can mimic, though not necessarily perform, teleportation over a relative distance of just over twenty feet. Boomstick: The ability is appropriately called Blink: Y'know?, blink and you'll miss it? Wiz: This can take her in many directions, though she is unable to Blink out of traps she has already activated. That said, there are instances where she can just Blink past some traps, just being careful not to get herself killed in the process. Boomstick: She can store three uses of the ability, and they recharge every three seconds. So, she can't just zip around the map like Hammy from Over the Hedge, but she can come fairly close. Otherwise, she has Recall. ''' Wiz: Tracer can use Recall to reverse time- for herself- and recover her position, ammo, and health to where it was three seconds ago. '''Boomstick: That's... it? Wiz: I know, three seconds doesn't feel that ''long, but it can be fairly significant in the middle of a heated battle. It can be the difference between making a step that wins or loses the match. And, I oughta correct it; god knows someone else would be eager to: Recall fully reloads the weapons, rather than restores them to what they were. '''Boomstick: Look at that; Wizard having to admit he was wrong!' Wiz: It's self respect, so I understand why it's such a foreign concept for you. Anyway, Tracer wields two Pulse Pistols, which both have incredibly fast rates of fire. She can fire off 20 shots per second, and- Boomstick: Per second?! Wiz: Yes, per second, but as a result of this style, Tracer is at a disadvantage when it comes to ranged shootouts. She also burns through the ammo fairly fast, which sees her having to reload fairly frequently. But Tracer also has Pulse Bombs, which compensate for a lot of her pistols' drawbacks. Boomstick: It's like a semtex. On steroids. That thing gets stuck to you, and you'll know about it. For about a second or two that is. ''' Wiz: The people within five meters of you may be less aware of it, until it goes off. It's a powerful tool that Tracer can use to deal anywhere between 60 and 300 damage. Though she needs time to charge it before it becomes available to use. That said, it is not a bad fallback weapon at all. '''Boomstick: Besides, Tracer's best perks are - aside from good looks- her speed! I mean, she is the symbolism of hit and run tactics and pesters enemies who are often unable to hit her back. She's like a fly bugging you at a barbecue. Only... with bombs... and guns... Okay, she's not like a fly but you get the image. Wiz: Tracer is not too effective rushing head on into a group because of her limited power moves and the easy ways to smother her attempts at a pacey attack. However, she is a deadly challenge for even the most skilled combatants up close and personal. Boomstick: She's no slouch at reacting from range either; remember when she dodged that bullet from Widowmaker? She was only a few feet away and she managed to evade without the use of Blink or Recall. ' Wiz: Except... well, she was already ducking out of cover to avoid Widowmaker, rather than the shot itself. Even if Widowmaker held her fire, Tracer was always going to attempt the dodge. Though with that said, Tracer did evade almost point blank rapid fire shots as she fled up the staircase. Meaning that just because she's in your crosshairs, you shouldn't count her out. '''Boomstick: Yeah, but she performed a similar dodge in the air a few moments later using Blink, Widowmaker had her dead to rights. Though the dodge did result in Widowmaker scoring the kill she was originally after. ' Wiz: Tracer was in an impossible position in fairness; if she dodged, she'd have let someone else die and if she stuck where she was then she would have caught a shot to the chest. But she still did well to even keep track of someone as skilled as Widowmaker, never mind come that close to stopping her. 'Boomstick: And don't you dare forget about those Pulse Bombs; she hits you with that then someone will be scraping you off the pavement. ' As Widowmaker prepares her shot, Tracer Blinks above her. They engage in a gunfight, and Widowmaker crashes through the window, looking up face to face with the hero. Tracer: Trying to crash another party, love? She then raises her Pulse Pistols, spraying shots at the fleeing Widowmaker. '' Demoman (Drunken Pipe Bomb) (Fun little drinking game: sip for every time I nearly put Demonman instead of Demoman) Wiz: Hailing from Ullapool, Scotland, Demoman was born Tavish Finnegan DeGroot. Demoman had an... unhealthy interest in all things explosive. '''Boomstick: There is nothing wrong with that kind of fascination. ' Wiz: Says the guy called ''Boom''stick. Right. Demoman lost his adoptive parents at the age of six thanks to a ridiculous plan to exterminate the Loch Ness Monster. '''Boomstick: That sounds like a rational plan. I mean, if you were in the area then why not celebrate mythology by blowing up a piece of it? Wiz: Because I'd rather not kill my parents in the attempt. Boomstick: Coward. He was then taken in by a school specifically for orphans. And where as you may know the Three Rs as Reading, Riting and Rithmetic, this school preferred the Rs of Rigging (Explosives) Recklessness and REALLY wanting to kill the Loch Ness Monster guy. Wiz: It was at this school that Demoman became the expert of explosives he is today. Boomstick: Yeah, and what did you get from school, Wiz? Wiz: Grades, mostly. Well, and the odd noogie in the corridor. Boomstick: Ha. Nerd. But still, Demoman was probably not the kid to pick on at school; you'd end up hearing a suspicious ticking from the inside of your locker. ' Wiz: Eventually, Demoman received a visit from his real parents, who explained that it was the way of all Demomen to be abandoned at a young age and left to hone their skill alone: A tradition among Highland Demolition Men. Though harsh and unfair, it helped shape him into one of the toughest and most feared mercenaries of the Team Fortress games. (It Hates Me So Much) '''Boomstick: It is not hard to see why. Demoman wields a shit ton of explosives and weapons. His typical weapon is a Grenade Launcher. It goes without saying what this thing does; it blows things up. Lots. But it is not as orthodox as regular weaponry; Demoman can use the bounce of the grenades to hit enemies closing in behind him, or around tricky corners. ' Wiz: Although, the damage of the grenade varies in respect of how many times it bounced first; if it didn't bounce at all, it can do between 100 damage for a regular hit, and 300 for a critical hit. However, if it hits after bouncing then it only does between 60 damage and 180. '''Boomstick: Damned nerfing bounces! Wiz: Don't feel too bad; the launcher holds six grenades in each load of ammo, and can carry a reserve of 30. Meaning Demoman has several chances to blast a target to chunks. Boomstick: Ahh, sweet, bloody reassurance. ''' Wiz: His most common secondary weapon of choice is the Stickybomb Launcher. Carrying a total of 24 shots, and the capacity to hold 8 in a single load, the Stickybomb Launcher can do between 103 and 138 damage. But it is so much more than a simple grenade launcher; Demoman can use this to give himself elevation. '''Boomstick: So, he can use his own explosives for higher ground? Sounds a bit risky. Wiz: It is. Very much so. In fact, the resulting self damage can cause nearly half of Demoman's health to diminish. Boomstick: That crazy bastard! Doesn't sound like he gets so much of a fair deal there. Wiz: Well, not so fast, Boomstick; this can lead enemies into false security and he has the ability to lay several of these sticky mines at once, dealing enough damage to wipe out nearly a full wave of enemy mercenaries- including a Heavy. Boomstick: Yeah... but, at the expense of half my health? Then again, I've seen Soldiers do it for days so it can't be that bad. But these grenades are fast little things; they are launched at around 34 miles per hour. Wiz: Though, with that said, Demo is not renowned for his pinpoint accuracy with these things. Boomstick: Does he really need to be? And in a pinch, Demoman can use the deadliest weapon in mankind's history. ' Wiz: A doomsday device like no other. '''Boomstick: Put your Death Stars and Galaxy Vaporising tools aside and make way for... the bottle. ' Wiz: The standard melee weapon of the Demoman, the glass bottle can deliver 65 damage, which is enough to kill several mercenaries within a handful of shots. Though, do you really wanna find out how strong that bottle is when it's a screaming, drunk psychopath wielding it? 'Boomstick: No, but I'd volunteer you as tribute. ' Wiz: Thanks soo ''much. '''Boomstick: Despite being the lovable alcoholic, Demoman has a few other flaws. He only has one eye is a good starting point, which presents the issues of lacking depth perception: and the loss of peripheral vision on the side without the eye. ' Wiz: Making him a very simple enemy to flank. And with his loud and clumsy nature, he isn't the hardest to sneak up on. But, just because he is on the run does not make him beaten; he cleaned out almost a full BLU Team with a sticky grenade trap, after suckering every one of them in. Drunk or not, he is truly a good Demoman. Demoman: So! T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure. Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say! I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the ol' brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end! (In case you played along with the drinking game, help yourself to 10 sips so far. You're all gonna be wankered by the end of the fight!) Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Rust (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) (More Gun v1) The dust swirled around the feet of Demoman, as he brought the bottle to his lips. The sound of footsteps kept playing in his mind, causing him to twitch, and turn around- armed. Nothing was there. Nobody. He grinned to himself, bringing the bottle back up, and then taking a swig. He then caught a glimpse of someone who had indeed been sneaking into the skeletal centre of Rust. Rushing to find words of warning, Demoman simply spun on the spot and yelled at the passer through. “YAAARH” (!) (Temple of Anubis) “WAAAH!” Tracer cried, jumping out of her own skin. “Erm.. I, uh, hehe, I meant. ‘Iya, love!” she added, trying to urge her heartrate to stop trying to enter the Speed Force. “It’s uhh… a nice place you’ve got out here, dude!” Tracer smiled. “I’ll just be off then.” added, subtly trying to nudge something out of Demoman’s sight. “Not so fast, lass.” Demoman said, pulling himself off the metal. “Ye’ve got something I need. Now… hand it over before I blast yeh to pieces!” “I would love to say yes to that. But Overwatch would probably not like it.” Tracer remarked. “Why not join us good guys instead?” she offered, smiling. But Demoman was not to be swayed. With a large belch, Demoman thumped his chest, and then raised his Grenade Launcher. “No way, lassie. If yer nay gonna hand it over, I canny just let you walk off.” (The Art of War 0:26) He then fired a shot, which bounced off the wall, and forced Tracer to Blink out into the open. “Alright then. That’s it.” she said, as the explosion detonated inside the scrap heap. “C’MERE LITTLE ‘UN! I’MMA READ YE’S A GRIM BLOODEH FABLE!” FIGHT! “I’m good, thanks.” Tracer remarked, as she Blinked again, rushing towards the sloping vent, she fired Pulse Pistols in stereo, keeping Demoman pinned down. He fired another grenade, which bounced off the slope and blew up the nearby worn down car. “Eep!” Tracer yelped, as she forced herself into cover. Tracer got back up, firing at the Scotsman. Demoman laughed a bellowing laugh, spraying grenades towards her. Tracer Blinked past the wave of explosives, and closed the distance on the mercenary. “You smell like my local pub. Without the class though.” Tracer smirked, as she ducked Demoman’s attempt at ramming her with his Grenade Launcher. She kicked out at his knee, buckling him, and then using Blink to evade the attempt at a retaliation strike. Tracer sprayed Pulse Pistol fire again, but Demoman was trading off his primary launcher for his Sticky Bomb Launcher, firstly using it to elevate himself to the top of the works, looking down the ladder and firing grenades to encourage Tracer to keep running. “MA ONE GOOD EYE CAN SEE YE FINE, LASS. AND IT SEES YE GOING KABLOOEY!” Demoman taunted, as Tracer quickly Blinked through the blasts, looking to force an opening and close down the gap. Demoman smirked as Tracer raced up the ladder, Blinking up it… (Boat Ride) …And activating the Sticky Bombs that had been planted. The ladder collapsed, and Tracer fell down the gap, breaking her fall on a sheet of metal. “Bollocks.” she grunted, as her ribs screamed out in pain. She clutched the wound, and then heard the flump of a grenade launcher. The camera panned to her visors, where a grenade came to within inches of her face. “W-WHOAH!” she yelped, scrambling inside the ruins and disappearing from sight. “YE CAN’T HIDE!” Demoman roared, as he wandered the outside of the centre piece. Tracer climbed behind Demoman, who stopped for a drink. She sensed this was as good a chance as any. She raised her Pulse Pistols, blasting him in the back and shattering the bottle. Demoman cried out in surprise, ducking into one of the shacks for a momentary break. “Drinking on the job, ey? That never goes well.” Tracer chuckled. She then Blinked into the building, triggering the Sticky Explosions. (Music Stops) (Needle Scratch) “Bollo-“ BOOM! Tracer’s visor landed right before Demoman, who smugly looked down on it. “Aw, they’re gonna ‘av teh glue you back together…” he began, but he had failed to see that Tracer had indeed survived the blast, and Recalled time to just before she rushed the shack. “Phew. That was close!” she gasped, turning to the rushing Demoman and blasting him in the chest several times. (Resume at 1:03) Demoman backed away, grabbing his Grenade Launcher and firing shots. The grenades whistled over Tracer’s shoulder, and she skidded below him, and Blinked from side to side, forcing his shots wide. Tracer then followed as Demoman used his Sticky Bombs to take to higher ground. With a shot from his launcher, he tagged Tracer with minor damage, the blast sending a slab of the nearby roadblock at her. She gritted her teeth, knowing that there was a swarm headed her way. She Blinked past the flumping grenades, and raced up the pipe. Tracer returned fire, and singed the metal beneath Demoman's feet with the impact, but he was still perched above, and with pretty good leverage. Tracer realised she was in a lot of trouble. And needed a quick way through it. She then realised her Pulse Bomb was primed and ready to go. (Alive) “Well, you took your time.” Tracer said, as she detoured across the machinery. Demoman fired again, but the shell bounced back towards him. “ACH!” he growled, diving aside and ducking behind cover. He then turned to Tracer, who blasted him in the chest, knocking him from the heights of the centre piece. “Oooh…” Tracer grimaced, spotting his impact. “Agh. Ain’t nottin’ but a wee scratch!” he spat, peeling his body off the side of the car. He then grabbed his spare bottle, and Tracer realised that she had her target. She rushed in, which saw Demoman swing with the bottle. Tracer rolled past it, though she caught the follow up attack on the cheek. She staggered, but then blocked his arm and then Blinked past him. She winked, and smugly grinned before stopping a few feet away. “Bottoms up!” she said, as Demoman looked down at the bottle. "BLOODEH HE-" Demoman tried to launch the bottle, but it was too late. The blast enveloped the screaming Scottish Cyclops, and left behind bloodied remains of the gibbed mercenary painted the sandy ground red. (Music Stops) “Phew… All in a day’s work!” Tracer smiled, as she grabbed the item she had been sent for. She then caught sight of a helicopter in the distance. Though, she had no idea what to make of it. “Calvary’s… here?” she asked herself aloud, making her way toward the craft. KO! (Help yourself to 14 more sips here, if you're still playing.) Conclusion (A Future Worth Fighting For) Boomstick: Ah shit. Why the hell did the school not teach him about ''that ''explosive? Wiz: Okay, Demoman had the harder hitting arsenal at range, but the issue for him was trying to keep that range favourable. While Tracer's Pulse Pistols lost a lot of effect from further away, it is not a typical Tracer style to keep her distance from a single foe like that. Boomstick: Sure, closing the distance might have been tricky initially but Tracer had that pesky Blink ability to keep getting past most of Demoman's efforts. Once they were up close, Tracer's Pulse Pistols were a lot superior to the Grenade Launchers. ''' Wiz: Even though Demoman had the bottle as a close range tool, it did not mean it was going to save him; Tracer's reactions were typically enough to outmanoeuvre a drunken heap given her reactions against the much nimbler Widowmaker. That said, if Tracer had been tagged with the bottle, it would take more than one swing. And Tracer could still Blink to get out of his range, or she could simply use Recall. '''Boomstick: The Recall ability was something Demoman simply lacked answers to; it manipulates Tracer's movements in time and keeps Demoman in his regular timeline. It essentially served as an auto correct for any misstep she made. Wiz: Demoman had traps he could lure her into with the Sticky Bombs, but again, Tracer could Recall out of them. Remember when she did this same trick on Widowmaker in the Alive cinematic? 'Boomstick: Demoman had options for movement, but nothing brought him anywhere near the nimble speed of Tracer. And even though he could set up in higher ground with explosive aid, it still damaged him. And with how likely it was for Tracer to re-close the distance, it simply would have meant he made her job of killing him easier. ' Wiz: Overall, Tracer's speed was enough to keep her away from harm. And she could more than capably keep hitting his blind spots on an account of his missing eye. All she needed was to stick to his left hand side to score free hits. And there's no indicating Demoman should survive any of the Pulse Bomb or Pulse Grenade attacks once Tracer whittled him down; he has no real form of armour to cover him and- unlike Tracer- can not make that up with evasion. 'Boomstick: Looks like Demoman just didn't have this battle Loched down. ' Wiz: The winner is Tracer! (And that is 3 more sips) Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1